Wild Child
by Devon-Marsters
Summary: Completely AU(As Always)! Buffy and Angel’s are best friends. Their moms are hippies. Buffy and Angel lived without rules. But one day Angel’s mom dies and he's sent to a foster home in Sunnydale. Years later they meet again but Angel's change. Can sh
1. Sneak Preview

Wild Child  
  
By Punked Out B*tch  
  
Summery: Buffy and Angel's moms are best friends. Their also hippies. Buffy and Angel lived without rules. They didn't have to go to school or ever got in trouble for cussing. Together they grow up facing their fears and looking out for each other. But one day Angel's mom dies he is sent to a faster home in Sunnydale. Years later they find each other again. But Angel's changed. Can Buffy change him back?  
  
{...} - Buffy's thoughts [....] - Angel's thoughts  
  
A small blonde girl bounced along behind her mother on the way to the market. She wore a small pink belly shirt and paint covered shorts. She wore al sorts of bead necklaces and her hair was up in messy pigtails. And like her mother, she didn't wear any shoes. Buffy Summers. An unusual name for one very unusual girl. Buffy was five years old and lived with her mother. Her mother was a very beautiful woman. She had long blonde hair that went down to her waist and had large brown eyes unlike Buffy who had large green eyes. Joyce Summers. She wore a see-through orange shirt and a pair of green, red, and yellow bellbottoms. As usual her outfit didn't exactly match. Joyce was a wild and spontaneous. She did what she wanted and when she wanted to without a care in the world. Well except for Buffy. She loved Buffy more than anything.  
At the grocery store, Buffy tailed along behind her mother and looked around at the different types of foods. When they were in the frozen foods isle Buffy noticed the guy checking her mother out. She glared at him. He looked down at her and most of realized the resemblance between them so her walked over to Buffy and knelt in front of her then glanced at her mother then pulled out a lollipop.  
"Hey little one. How 'bout a lolli?" He said in a sweet as sugar voice. {Grrr. Horny man I knew something wasn't right.}  
Buffy glared at him, rolled her eyes and yelled in his face, "Fuck off, Pervert."  
He had a shocked look on his face than went red with embarrassment and he looked over at her mom who was just standing there shaking her head with a small smile on her lips. He stood up and ran off. Buffy smiled in satisfaction. But she wasn't ready for what happened next.  
"Joyce? Babe, is that you?" A woman about her mother's age asked in surprise. She was pretty. She had long brown hair and dark brown eyes she wore an outfit similar to Joyce's. Behind her was a boy with dark almost black brown hair and similar dark brown eyes. He looked about six or seven years old. He wore a pair of black baggy jeans and a yellow shirt that advertised some space alien show. They also were barefoot. {How strange. I thought we were the only ones like that.}  
"Jenny? Oh, my lord. It's been so long!" Buffy's mother replied as they hugged tightly. Buffy walked over to the boy, smiled and said, " 'ey. 'm Buffy. Who're you?" "Angel." He cocked his head to the side smiled and added, "I like your hair. It's bright" Buffy smile widened at the way he said it. It was almost as if he'd never seen hair like hers before, " ya wanna go 'round the store with me?"  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
hey I know this isn't much of a chapter but sort of think of it as a sneak preview. Yeah that's it. I was reading a book and this idea sort of came to me. Oh and isn't great how many AU stories there are out there! It just makes me want to dance around like crazy. Yeah I know. I'm a freak. So tell me what you think! 


	2. Life!

Title: Wild Child  
  
Written By: Me (Punked Out B*tch)  
  
Summery: Completely AU(As Always)! Buffy and Angel's are best friends. Their moms are hippies. Buffy and Angel lived without rules. But one day Angel's mom dies and he's sent to a foster home in Sunnydale. Years later they meet again but Angel's change. He's change into something that they promised they'd never be. Boring. Mean. A business worker. Can Buffy Get her best friend back?  
  
A/N: Hey this idea is a little strange. I know. But I'm gonna try to make it interesting. Oh and in the future Buffy will not be a hippy. Just really wild and well...'different'.  
  
A/N: {....} Buffy's thoughts, [....] Angel's thoughts  
  
``````````````````````````````````  
  
3 years later...  
  
"AAhhhhh! No Angel! Stop it!" A now eight year old Buffy screamed through her laughter. Angel, nine years old now, smiled and tickled her harder. They were in Buffy's mom's bathroom playing. Angel and his mom were going to stay with them for a while because they lost their apartment. Little droplets of water fell from Angel's hair since he'd just gotten out of the shower. He'd only managed to get his sweat pants on before Buffy barged in tackled him. Buffy herself was wearing a pair of tiny army shorts and a black shirt with a pink bunny wearing a straight jacket on the front that stated 'Cute but Psycho'. He'd managed to pin her down and started to tickle her.  
  
"Give up?" Angel asked, as he stopped tickling her so she could catch her breath. He still pinned her shoulders down though. Over the past year he'd gotten to know her pretty well. He knew what she was capable of and wasn't going to take any chance.  
  
Buffy glared at him as she struggled to get him of her. Hey she was a small girl and to her Angel weighed a ton. Still panting, she smirked and replied in a challenging voice, "Never."  
  
Angel smirked back, shrugged and started tickling again. Buffy's eyes widened and she started begging him to stop.  
  
"Angel! Ok I'm sorry! I give up!"  
  
Angel stopped and looked at her. He grinned in triumph. He always won when it came to tickle fights.  
  
"C'mon Buff. Let's go get a snack." Angel said as he helped her up. She smiled up at him. She could eat all day if she could afford it.  
  
"Mmmm. Yums. I think my mum bought some more of those watermelon fruit rollups." Buffy replied as she dragged him to the kitchen. There they found their mothers laughing and drinking beer.  
  
"Hi mommy!" Buffy said as she walked over and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and a hug. She walked over to Jenny and gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug, "Hello Miss Jenny" Angel just walked over to the cupboards and said, "Hey mom, Joyce."  
  
"Buffy, Angel you gotta go to bed soon or ya won't be able to wake up in the mornin' for school" Jenny said as she pulled Buffy onto her lap. Angel sat down at the table and set a fruit rollup in front of Buffy. "Why do we have to go? We never go."  
  
"'Cause that little bastard Snyder said that you have to go at least twice a week to pass. And Buffy you've been complaining about that Mrs. Chambers all year. I don't think you'd enjoy spendin' another extra year with her because you didn't feel like goin' to school." Joyce explained as she took a bite of Buffy's fruit rollup.  
  
"But mommy." Buffy whined, giving her the puppy dog eyes. Joyce smiled and shook her head. Realizing that she wasn't going to give in, Buffy tilted her head up and crossed her arms across her chest. A stubborn pout on her lips.  
  
"Bed" was all Joyce said. Buffy and Angel walked reluctantly to Buffy's room.  
  
Buffy and Angel crawled under the covers, "'Night Buffy"  
  
"'Night Angel" Buffy replied with a yawn, finally realizing how tired she really was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy pulled on her baggy jeans and a pink and yellow belly shirt. Slipping on her pink tweedy bird sneakers she sat down on the couch and flicked on the TV. She smiled brightly as she saw her favorite TV show was just starting. She hummed along softly with the theme song as she waited for her mom and Angel.  
  
"Mornin' Buff." Angel greeted sleepily as he dropped down on the couch next to her.  
  
"Mornin'" Buffy replied without even looking away from the TV, "Mommy! 'urry up! We're gonna be late!"  
  
"Comin' Sweet cheeks." Joyce replied as she walked into the living room where Buffy and Angel were watching TV, they didn't even look up at her when she entered. She looked confused as she said, "C'mon. What are you doing? You two are gonna be late."  
  
Both Buffy and Angel looked at her. {It's too early for this} Buffy thought as she got up and walked out the door behind her mum.  
  
Angel groaned. [Sleep. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep.] He rubbed his eyes and followed them.  
  
They crawled into Joyce's old rusted Mercedes. On the way Angel leaned his head on the cool glass window. Glancing over at him Buffy smiled and started chewing on a lock of her blonde hair. {Angel really ain't a mornin' person.}  
  
Buffy giggled when she heard a soft snore next to her. Her giggle turned into a full out laugh when she notice the drool running down the window from his mouth.  
  
Angel sat up straight and looked around with wide eyes, both startled and confused. Buffy slapped her hand over her mouth trying to hide her smile. Angel glared at her as he wiped his chin with his sleeve.  
  
Joyce, who was watching through the rearview mirror smiled and laughed quietly. She pulled up to the front of the school. "Have fun," She said teasingly.  
  
Buffy glared at her. She grabbed Angel's hand and pulled him out of the car with her when she got out. Buffy smirked as she remembered a line from one of her favorite movie and said to her mum, "You do know this is very bitch worthy right?"  
  
Joyce laughed and replied just before she drove off, "Love ya, babes"  
  
Angel laughed and swung an arm around Buffy's shoulder. They turned around to see Hemery Elementary.  
  
{This...is gonna suck.}  
  
[Damn school.]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey hope ya like this. It's the first REAL chapter to this story (Well obviously). Well tell me what you think!  
- Punked out B*tch 


	3. Makin' New Friends Part 1

Wild Child  
By Punked out B*tch  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Summery: Completely AU (As Always)! Buffy and Angel's are best friends. Their moms are hippies. Buffy and Angel lived without rules. But one day Angel's mom dies and he's sent to a foster home in Sunnydale. Years later they meet again but Angel's change. He's change into something that they promised they'd never be. Boring. Mean. A business worker. Can Buffy Get  
her best friend back?  
  
A/N: {.......} - Buffy's thoughts, [.......] - Angel's thoughts  
  
Chapter 3: Makin' New Friends Part 1  
  
Buffy and Angel walked down the hall. The halls were painted a pale blue color and the lockers were a darker navy blue. Buffy looked around and grabbed Angel's hand as she noticed Principal Snyder coming their way.  
  
Principal Snyder was a mean man. He was short, about the size of some of the kids around here. He pretty much always wore that icky brown suit. He always sorta reminded them of a little rodent type person. He was also bald at the top of his head that also added to the effect.  
  
"Well, Well, Well... look who we have here. Finally decided to show?" Snyder sneered at them in his 'I know everything voice'.  
  
Buffy glared at him from behind Angel and tightened her grasp on his hand. Angel just blinked at him and said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "No... we didn't. Why would we?"  
  
With that said Angel walked around him tugging Buffy along with him. She looked over her shoulder and saw Snyder glaring at them. Buffy smirked; scrunching up her nose she stuck her tongue out at him. {Serves him right, that annoying rat ass.}  
  
Walking into Mrs. Chambers' class, Buffy and Angel took their seats at the back of the class room.  
  
Angel smiled at her and said, "Hope we survive. It'd really suck if we died of boredom."  
  
Buffy dropped her pink Barbie backpack onto the floor and nodded. She unzipped it and after digging through it for a few minutes she smiled as she pulled out a stuffed animal. It was a small red dog. She hugged it closely to her chest.  
  
Angel cocked an eyebrow at her, "Should have known you'd pull out Dr. Pepper."  
  
Dr. Pepper was Buffy's favorite stuffed animal. She'd had it forever. The furr was dirty and its ear was falling off but as long as its eyes were alright she'd still love it. Buffy loved its eyes. It was a cross between brown and red. Usually red eyes would scare her and give her nightmares but its eyes were warm... it made her feel safe. As for the name, well her favorite soft drink is Dr. Pepper (Need I say more?)  
  
Buffy just ignored him and concentrated on the comfort that was Dr. Pepper. Angel shook his head and grabbed his Batman backpack on put it on the table. [Girls!] He pulled out a note book and a marker. He drew absent shapes as a bored look crossed his face.  
  
"Please take your seats, children. I have some news for you. We have two new students joining us today. William and Willow Giles" Mrs. Chambers said as she introduced the two kids standing in the front of the room. The boy, William, stood straight obviously he had an attitude and wasn't about to deny it. He had a light brownish colored hair and deep blue eyes. He wore a pair of black baggy cargos and a blood red button up shirt. The smaller girl, Willow, was sort of hiding behind d him. She had green eyes and deep red hair. Her face was also red from all the attention that was drawn to them. She wore a green t-shirt and over sized overalls.  
  
Everyone muttered their hellos and Mrs. Chambers directed them to their new seat. Which happened to be right across the table from Buffy and angel.  
  
As soon as Mrs. Chambers turned to right on the board Buffy pounced, "Hey I'm Buffy!"  
  
The poor red headed girl looked up at her with wide startled eyes. She looked around for a moment before she replied, "Um, I-I'm W-W-W-"  
  
She was cut off by her brother William, "Willow! Her name's Willow and I'm William but ya can just call me Will." Buffy scrunched up her nose and William asked, "What?"  
  
"Doesn't fit." At his confused look Buffy added, "Your name."  
  
"Uh oh. Don't get any ideas Buffy. It's Bad enough they have to go through the hell that's Fucks-field Elementary" Angel spoke up from were he sat next to Buffy.  
  
Willow gasped and covered her mouth. She turned an interesting shade of red. William just raised his eye brows and smirked. Buffy and Angel just looked confused at their reaction.  
  
"Bloody hell! 's 'bout time we met some one who knows how to talk." William exclaimed in amazement.  
  
Realizing what he meant Buffy turned to angel and smacked him in the shoulder, earning a wince, and she hissed, "Angel!"  
  
Angel was still completely and utterly lost. Willow couldn't help but giggle at the look on his face. The giggling was contagious and soon they were all laughing.  
  
Mrs. Chambers looked over at them, "Buffy, Angel please do try to refrain from corrupting them till snack time." With that that she turned back to the chalk board.  
  
All laughter stopped for the time being and they actually tried to pay attention. About a half an hour later it was snack time. Buffy scrunched her nose up in disgust as she pulled a Pepsi out of her Lambchop lunch pail. Angel had a similar look on his face as he looked at the Dr. Pepper he'd found in his Superman lunch box. They looked over at each other and switched. Buffy smiled at Angel and hugged him.  
  
"Yuck! Buff! Girl Coodies!" Angel said in disgust. He struggled to get out of her death grip but she held tightly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry that this is a short chapter. I just had it written and didn't want to lose any of my fans. LOL. Anyways this is just the first part of this chapter so I'm open to take tips as to how this chapter should end. So R&R!  
  
Punked out B*tch 


End file.
